evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Parents
Bad Parents are the type of villains who are father or mother to the hero or heroine. Many of these villains qualify as Abusers and Disciplinarians, as they may abuse their children (psychologically, physically or perhaps even worse) either because they do not obey or simply by pure sadism - though not all villainous parents maltreat their children. In other cases parents (father or mother) at first they seem to be caring and loving until when hero or heroine discovers their dark secret eg. from past, when murdered someone or was criminal. Often it happens, that hero/heroine's father is a villain, while mother is heroine, sometimes the opposite happens. Also villains have their own children which cares about them and they help their parents, eg. crime lords want appoint a son for the successor. Some of the children of villains are loyal to their parents, some other doesn't want to follow in his footsteps and become evil. On the other hand, being a parent can stand as a redeeming quality because some of these villains may reform themselves in order to protect and take care of their children, or saving them from others evil-doers. Examples Literature *Wicked Stepmother (Cinderella) *Margaret White (Carrie) *Alvin Marsh (Stephen King's IT) *Butch Bowers (Stephen King's IT) Film Animated *Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) *Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Live-Action *Ego (Guardians of Galaxy Vol. 2) *Margaret White (Carrie) *Alvin Marsh (Stephen King's IT) *Butch Bowers (Stephen King's IT) *Darth Vader (Star Wars series) *Harry and Zinnia Wormwood (Matilda) Television Animated *Preston and Priscilla Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Trigon (Teen Titans) *Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Big Bob Pataki (Hey Arnold) *Aku and the High Priestess (Samurai Jack) *Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Cyber-Zilla (Godzilla: The Series) *Mr. and Mrs. Weatherhead (South Park) Live-Action *Desert Wolf (Teen Wolf) Internet *Raven Branwen (RWBY) Videogames *Zeus (God of War) *William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bowser (Super Mario franchise) Anime and Manga *Gozaburo Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Director Kakuzawa (Elfen Lied) *Director Kenzou Ooyama (Jungle Emperor Leo 2009) Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Preston & Priscilla Northwest.png|Preston and Priscilla Northwest (Gravity Falls). Lady Tremaine (Animated & Remake).png|Lady Tremaine (Cinderella). Trigon.jpg|Trigon (DC Comics). Gozaburo Kaiba.png|Gozaburo Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh). Don Lino & Lola Demanding Oscar's obedience.jpg|Don Lino (Shark Tale). Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars). Zirascreenshot.png|Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Who Meets Wuill .jpg|Ego (Guardians of Galaxy Vol. 2) Sour Kangaroo Transparent.png|Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) Martin Mertens.png|Martin Mertens (Adventure Time). Director Kakuzawa.jpg|Director Kakuzawa (Elfen Lied). Thanos (Avengers Infinity War).jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics). Ozai.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Margaret White.jpg|Margaret White (Stephen King's Carrie). Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street). Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Enchanted). Chucky.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play). Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany (Bride of Chucky of the Child's Play franchise). Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame). Queen_Grimhilde.png|Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). Wormwood.jpg|Harry and Zinnia Wormwood (Matilda). Mother Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel (Tangled). The-weatherheads.png|Mr. and Mrs. Weatherhead (South Park). King Bowser Koopa.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario Bros franchise). Category:About Villains Category:Villains by Type Category:Conflicts Category:Villainous Events